


Who Are You Really

by Casdeaniscanon



Series: Dancing In The Dark [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel, Dean Has A Wing Kink, M/M, Top Dean, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean just got back from a hunt. Dean's been acting all weird on the drive home and Sam has had enough of it. He prays for Castiel to talk some sense into his brother, but things get a bit out of hand. Suffice to say, Sam makes good use of his headphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You Really

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a little prompt I saw on tumblr about Cas' wings.

The bunker’s heavy door slammed shut as Dean stomped his way down the stairs, following Sam. He dropped his duffel loudly on the table and made his way straight to his room. The bed creaked as he sat down and Dean doubled over with his head in his hands, fighting back tears.

 _Why me? Why did that son of a bitch_ raise me from perdition _? Just so he could have those stupid blue eyes and that stupid coat and that stupid backwards tie? Just so I can see his eyes crinkle like that when he smiles?_

 _We just_ had _to go on a hunt to help that couple. That couple who were not a man and a woman, no. They were two men. They just_ had _to have help and they just_ had _to remind me of shit I don’t wanna think about. The one guy even had blue eyes. It’s just not fair._

Dean was so deep in the revelation he’s had multiple times before; he didn’t even notice he was crying. Sniffling sobs filled the silent room, _Oh, God. I’m like a teenage girl crushing over some boy. No. This is not a crush. I just like Cas. A lot… oh, no. Is this a crush? Do I have a_ thing _for Cas? But… he’s a guy… I mean… it’s not like I’m new to that ballgame, but… Cas? He’s a friggin’ angel. He wouldn’t want anything to do with me anyway…_

Gasping breaths were now loud in the room as Dean lost complete control of himself. _Oh, I wish Cas were here. But he wouldn’t wanna be like that anyways… get it together, man._ Tears ran down Dean’s face, pooling in his hands. All he could think about was Cas and that was exactly the opposite of what he should be thinking about. But now that the dam of emotions broke, Dean couldn’t patch it up. So, he’s just going to ride it out and sulk when it’s all over.

 

**********

 

Sam sighed as his brother’s bedroom door slammed and decided that it was time to call Castiel. Maybe he could talk some sense into his moody big brother.

_Dear Castiel… look, man. I need you to come down here. Dean’s throwing a fit and he won’t listen to me… maybe you could help? With your… profound bond or something?_

A moment later, Sam heard the familiar _whu-puff_ of wings. Castiel stood there, concern written all over his face, “Sam? Is Dean alright?”

“Yeah… yeah. Uh… Well, no. He’s not. Look, we just came back from a hunt and he’s acting all weird. Can you go and uh… talk to him? Maybe?”

“Of course. I’m always happy to assist. Where is he?” Cas glanced around the room, Dean nowhere in sight.

“In his room. But, uh… don’t tell him I sent you. That’ll just make him throw another hissy fit.”

Cas nodded, “Of course.” He turned and headed to Dean’s bedroom. Cas knocked three times, getting no response in return.

“Dean? Could you let me in? I would like to talk.”

Castiel heard a grunt, along with some sniffles, from the other side of the door. It opened a moment later to reveal his friend, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. It was startling to see so much emotion written on his face, compared to his usual demeanor.

“Dean… what happened?” Cas took a step forward, putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

He shook his head and wiped his eyes, “Uhm… you can, uh… come in…” Dean turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed. Castiel followed and sat down beside him.

“You can tell me what happened, you know…” Cas glanced at him, Dean’s shoulders more tense than usual.

“I don’t know, Cas… I just…” Dean was still avoiding Cas’ gaze.

“You don’t have to tell me. But… I want you to know that I’ll listen.” Dean looked up at Cas, uncertainty showing in his expression.

“Just… somethin’ reminded me of… things?” He looked back down and scratched nervously at his head.

“What kind of things?”

“Things I want to experience… but I… don’t know how to?” Dean’s eyebrows were scrunched together in thought.

“What don’t you know how to do?” Cas’ head was now tilted, a curious squint in his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and roughly said, “I might have… feelings… for someone…”

“Who?” Castiel was a little disappointed to hear that Dean may have found a woman to settle down with. Well… as settled as a hunter could get, he supposes.

Dean looked up through his lashes and whispered, “You…”

Cas froze, not expecting that to come out of Dean’s mouth.

 _Did… Dean… just say he has_ feelings _for me?_ More _than a brother? I should probably clarify…_

Castiel shook himself of his thoughts and decided it was best to reassure Dean that he wholeheartedly agreed. He threw an arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him into an awkward side hug. His thumb rubbed slowly over Dean’s bare arm, a touch that neither man usually gave… ever. It was all so _human_ …  so _intimate_... and Cas loved it.

Dean leaned into the touch, sighing, “Cas... could I… uhm…” He leaned up a bit and gazed into Cas’ ocean blue eyes. Dean’s gaze traveled down his face, landing on Cas’ lips. He bit his lip and asked quietly, “Would you mind if I… uhm… kiss you?”

Castiel froze, head tilting in surprise and expression showing nothing but adoration. He breathlessly whispered, “Dean…” Lifting a hand to cradle Dean’s face, he thumbed softly over Dean’s cheekbone, “Of course you can…”

Dean nodded, leaning in so his face was a couple inches from Cas’. He smiled shyly and closed the empty space between them, lips brushing slightly. They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing each other’s breaths.

Neither was sure who caved first, but when Castiel tasted the overwhelming sensation that was Dean Winchester… nothing mattered anymore. The kiss was passionate. Not rushed, but not too slow either. Cas tilted his head so he could taste more of the other man, opening his mouth just slightly. Dean chuckled breathlessly into Castiel’s mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Cas smiled into the kiss then sucked desperately on Dean’s tongue, determined to map out every inch of his mouth.

Castiel wasn’t the most experienced kisser… sure, there was April. But that hardly even counted. This was nothing like he ever experienced. Dean was good. Almost _too_ good.

Dean pulled away to nip at Cas’ plump bottom lip, pulling a moan out of Cas. Dean licked at the bite and chuckled, “Mmm… you like that, Angel?”

“Yes… do that again… please…” Cas was already out of breath, completely entranced in Dean’s worship of his mouth.

Dean smiled darkly and nipped at his lip harder this time. Castiel let out a filthy moan, followed by a whimper as Dean licked it, “Cas… can you turn around for me?”

Cas nodded wordlessly, the bedsheets rustling in the otherwise silent room as he adjusted himself. Dean crawled up his body, leaving tiny kisses in his wake. He rubbed Cas’ shoulders, much like a massage, and bent down to nip at the nape of his neck.

The moan Castiel let out was impossibly filthier than before. He grinded his hips into the mattress and breathed out, “Dean… do that again…”

Dean nipped at his neck once more, whimpers pouring endlessly out of Cas’ mouth. His hips were mindlessly digging to the mattress, searching for some kind of relief. Castiel managed to get out, “That’s… uh… that’s a… trait that… angels have…” Cas was attempting to come down from the high, breathing out only a few words at a time.

“What?” Dean continued his assault of Cas’ neck and shoulders, but slowed down, movements hesitant with confusion.

“My… neck… that’s a sensitive… spot for… angels… just like our… wings…” Cas’ breathing was ragged and his hand moved down to grip to bulge in his dress pants. The sensation of Dean nipping his neck, along with Dean’s own arousal pressed against his backside, was _hot_ in every sense of the term.

Dean paused his movements and Cas groaned in response, “You have… _actual_ wings? I thought that was just… your mojo?”

Cas nodded his head as a _yes_ into the mattress, presumably to the _actual wings_ part of the question.

“Can I… can I see them?”

Castiel went still, the question gaining his undivided attention, “Uh… no human has ever seen my wings before… I don’t know, Dean…”

Dean shook his head, “I saw them once. The shadows?”

“Yes, but… the manifestation of my wings is completely different and…”

_And why would Dean want to see my wings anyways? They’re not special. Not like Michael’s or Raphael’s or Gabriel’s… or even Lucifer’s. They’re just… mine._

“And what?”

“Why would you want to see them? They’re just… wings…” Cas leaned up on his elbows and turned his head to look at Dean. He didn’t see judgement or disgust or even confusion on Dean’s face, just pure curiosity and maybe… adoration? Castiel couldn’t really tell. He was focused entirely on hiding his insecurity. No human has _ever_ seen his wings, after all. How could he just... manifest them _now_ and… well… he didn’t know.

_I suppose it’s quite like showing a significant other your whole self… no boundaries. Except that it’s about ten times more intimate… and, well… am I ready for that? But, then again… this is Dean…_

Cas internally shook himself and avoided Dean’s gaze.

“Cas… you don’t have to show me. But… I wouldn’t judge you. I actually _want_ to see them you know?” Dean let out a small chuckle and rubbed Cas’ back, “You know I’d never judge you, ever. Right?”

Castiel nodded his head and let out a small, “I know.” He relaxed for a few moments, reveling in Dean’s gentle touch. Moving back up on his elbows, Cas sighed, “Okay… I think… I think I’ll show you.”

Although Cas couldn’t see it, Dean smiled and felt him squeeze Cas’ shoulder in reassurance, “Okay. Only if you want, though.”

“I want to. I trust you, Dean.” Cas leaned up and Dean moved off of his backside, sitting with feet hanging over the bed.

Castiel stood up and stripped himself of his shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. He chuckled when he noticed that Dean was staring with wide eyes, practically drooling.

“You might want to close your eyes for a moment.” Dean nodded and dropped his head in his hands, lifting one for a moment to give Cas a thumbs up.

He stood up tall and focused all of his energy to bring his wings out of the aether and into the earthly plane. Castiel puffed his chest out as light coursed through his body. A crack of thunder filled the air. Then everything went quiet.

_This is… different. I’ve never felt them this… physical before. Strange._

Cas flexed his wings, getting used to the feel of them actually attached to his body. His wingspan was quite impressive, despite being smaller than the archangel’s. Fully expanded, they bump the edges of the room. When folded together, the tips touch the ground.

Castiel’s coloring was quite unique as well. Each feather has a golden rod, black fading into a bluish-silver color. It made a magnificent showing. But, what made it even more amazing was that the colors stood for a specific personality trait in the angel, whether unique to that angel or learned over time. Some angel’s coloring change over time during a molt, like Castiel’s; however, most angel’s coloring stays the same.

_Most don’t get the concept of change. It’s quite like teaching poetry to fish._

Cas folded his wings together and quietly announced, “Okay, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head slowly out of his hands and gasped when he caught sight of them. He just… sat there. Not moving an inch, seeming to be completely and utterly frozen.

_Does he not like them? Are they not… attractive? Are they the wrong color?_

“Dean… are they… okay?” Castiel began fidgeting from foot to foot, insecurity consuming him once again.

Dean’s mouth opened and closed for a few moments before he croaked out, “Are they okay? Cas…” He stood up and walked towards him. Dean reached a hand out to cup Cas’ cheek.

Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, “Cas… they’re… beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous. They’re perfect. You’re perfect.”

_What if he’s just saying those things to reassure me?_

Cas nodded silently and reached a hand up to massage Dean’s arm. Dean was still staring at his wings with wonder, completely entranced.

_Maybe… maybe he really does like them?_

“Could I touch them?”

Castiel went still at that. _Touching an angel’s wings is the most intimate act… reserved only for mates. Should I tell Dean this? Should I just let him touch me? I don’t mind… but Dean might…_

He nodded silently in affirmation, decision made. Cas extended the wings slightly, allowing Dean access to the underside. _I’ll tell him later?_

Dean smiled and reached up to rest a hand along the curved bone. Cas moaned, loud. Dean smiled and ran his hand along the length, “They’re _really_ soft.” His hand wandered lower, running along the marginal coverts. The touch was gentle, loving almost.

He explored the outermost part of the wing, hands running through each individual primary, then secondary feathers. Dean felt along the bone once more, startling when three feathers lifted up as he touched them, “Cas… what are these?” He put a finger under the group of feathers, lifting them up.

Cas was out of breath again as he tried to talk, “They’re… called alulas… I suppose they could be compared to… human thumbs.”

Dean nodding in understanding, “This is awesome... why haven’t you brought them out before?”

Castiel lowered his head, “Well… I didn’t know if you’d like them? Angels don’t typically show humans their wings. It’s… strange.”

“But it’s a good strange?”

Cas chuckled and looked back up at Dean, “Yes. Very good.”

“Good,” Dean smiled, hand continuing to explore every inch of the wing. When he finally reached the scapulars, Cas let out a broken whimper. His hand was massaging through the fluffy down feathers mercilessly, “Cas, why are they all fluffed up like this?”

Cas blushed furiously and avoided his gaze, “That happens when… we’re, uh… happy?”

Dean smiled and continued to rub through the feathers, “So, you’re happy right now?” Cas nodded silently and Dean chuckled, “Good.”

His interest moved from Cas’ wings to Cas himself. Dean gently kissed his way up Cas’ neck, starting at his shoulder. Cas closed his eyes in complete bliss, loving every second of Dean’s attention.

_I pray to father that we get to do this again…_

Dean eventually reached the corner of Cas’ mouth, pressing a small kiss there. They both smiled and Dean leaned down to press a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss right on Cas’ plump lips.

Cas chuckled, but went with it, letting Dean take the lead. He was so focused on _DeanDeanDean_ that Castiel entirely forgot about his wings. Until Dean reached around to explore the joints at the back.

Dean massaged the large joints, working his way to where they connected with Cas’ back. He found what Cas prayed that he wouldn’t… the oil glands. Dean experimentally put pressure on one, earning a groan of pain followed by whimpers of pleasure from Castiel.

He pulled his hand back from the glands, startled, “Cas… what is this? It’s oily…”

The sweet smell of Castiel’s oil filled the air, arousing him that much more. Cas wasn’t sure if humans could smell the stimulating, sweet scent, but to him it was what Dean would call _hot_ all the same.

Cas breathed out a long breath, coming back to himself, “Oil glands… they’re specific to angels.”

“What are they for?”

Cas looked down shyly, “Well… numerous things. Preening, mostly. But… also for mating…”

“Preening?” Dean’s hands found Cas’ back again, getting used to the strange sensation.

“When mates… groom each other’s wings. It’s coats the feathers in oil, making them more durable.”

“Do you mind if I…” Dean’s hand hovered over the back of the wing. Cas nodded, “No, Dean. You can touch me.”

Dean nodded, moving his hands from around Cas’ back. He reached to the secondary feathers and Cas felt the warm oil and calloused fingers smooth down the feathers. Dean ran a hand own the wing, meticulously grooming each individual feather carefully. Cas let out a drawn-out moan, _ooh… oh, this feels lovely._

Dean’s ragged breaths and Castiel’s deep moans filled the air. He leaned forward and kissed the angel breathlessly. Cas let out a whimper and moaned into the hunter’s mouth, “Mmmm… _Deaaan_ …”

Dean chuckled and pulled away, close enough to breathe Cas’ air. His offer came out in little puff breaths, enjoying this as much as Castiel. Dean breathed out a long breath and gestured his hand up and down, “Cas… could you clean us up? I’d like to go down on you. Do you know what that means?”

Cas pulled away further, giving Dean a small glare, “ _Yes_. I’m not completely incoherent.” Dean laughed, “Is that okay, though? I don’t wanna do anything you’re uncomfortable with…”

Castiel sighed exasperatedly, “ _Yes_ , please.” He waved his hand, using his _angel mojo_ as Dean would call it to clean them up, “We’re clean.” He looked at Dean, eyes dark with arousal, “Go down on me, Dean.” Dean bit his lip and began to inch his way down. His hands ran gently along Cas’ sides, nipping at his bare skin. Cas’ sucked in a breath when he tickled at his sides. Dean chuckled knelt down on his knees, looking up into Cas’ intense blue stare.

Dean reached for Cas’ belt buckle, pausing for a moment. _Who knew Dean Winchester would be such a gentleman?_

The sound of the buckle coming undone and the slow _zip_ of the zipper were the only sounds filling the room, aside from the anticipated breaths coming from both men. Dean hooked his fingers through the belt loops and started to tug down, “This okay?” Cas groaned, beyond ready for this to move forward, _“Yes.”_

Dean let out a breathless chuckle at that, “Just makin’ sure.” He pulled down the rest of the way, black dress pants pooling at Cas’ feet. Dean licked his lips and threw his head back with a groan when he saw the wetness coating the front of Cas’ white boxer briefs. He put two fingers in the waistband, tugging them down. Cas sprang free, hissing when the cold air hit his arousal. Dean licked his lips and leaned in, breath ghosting over the tip.

Cas was looking down at him with hooded eyes, loving every second of this. Dean glanced up hungrily through his lashes before leaning in the rest of the way to place his tongue on the base. He slowly licked up, following a vein. His tongue swirled around the tip a few times, collecting any precome that dripped its way down. Dean encased the whole tip in his mouth, tongue rubbing into the slit. Castiel threw his head back in a moan, _I’ve never been touched like this before. This is the single most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced._

The rustle of wings slightly flapping drew Dean’s attention. He chuckled, “You enjoying this, Angel?” Dean gestured to the large wings twitching behind Cas’ back. The angel nodded frantically, whimpering as Dean milked him of his precome steadily flowing out of his cock.

Dean reached one hand up to grab Cas’ and place it in his hair. He got with the program and grabbed Dean’s honey-brown strands in a vice-like grip.

Dean flattened his tongue on the underside and started bobbing his head, one hand a constant pressure on the base. He swallowed around Cas’ cock as his nose hit his dark curls. Castiel whimpered at the heat encasing him, unexpectedly jerking his hips forward. Dean let out a choked sound, leaning back fast.

Cas was out of breath when he leaned over, “Dean! Dean, are you okay?! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Dean nodded his head and chuckled, couching a bit, “I’m fine, I’m fine. Ha, that was my fault. I haven’t done this in… forever…” Cas nodded uncertainly and Dean leaned back in again. He avoided any deep-throating this time and just lightly bobbed his head up and down.

Dean swirled his tongue around the tip once, then pulled off with a pop. He looked up at Cas, desire sparkling in his eyes, “Wanna take this to the bed?” Cas nodded and stepped out of the pants that were pooled at his feet. As Dean stood up, Cas caught sight of Dean’s own arousal tenting his jeans and reached a hand to grip his shoulder, “Dean, let me take care of you.”

Dean shook his head, but leaned into Cas’ touch, “I wanna do somethin’ for you first.” The bed creaked as Dean sat on the edge, Cas sitting beside him, “How do you do the preening thing?”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s, thumb rubbing over his skin, “Just like you did before. Run my oil through each of the feathers.”

Dean smiled and turned his hand over, linking their fingers. They sat there in the silence of the room, enjoying the moment.

Dean gave Cas’ hand a squeeze then spoke up quietly, “Would you like me to do that for you?” He glanced at Cas and… was that _hope_ he saw in Dean’s green eyes?

 _Dean_ actually _likes my wings? Enjoys touching them?_

Cas nodded hesitantly, trying to not seem overly eager. Because he _definitely_ was…

“Okay. Lay on your stomach again for me.” Dean stood up to allow Cas room to lay down. He settled himself on the fluffy pillow, head resting on his folded arms.

Cas heard the rustling of fabric and a belt buckle being undone. The bed dipped as Dean rocked over to straddle Cas’ thighs. _Oh, this feels amazing._ The new sensation of skin on skin was almost too much for Castiel to handle, his breaths were already ragged in anticipation.

Dean applied pressure to one of the oil glands, whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure filling the room. It didn’t really feel like a _sexual_ act, Cas thought. Just… _intimate_. _It feels good being close to Dean… really good._

Once Dean’s fingers were coated in the oil, he ran careful hands through the fluffed up feathers near the base. Castiel let out a contented sigh, pushing his back to follow the hunter’s movements. Warm hands caressed each feather, working their way from the scapulars to the coverts.

Castiel’s breathing evened out, letting out pleasured whimpers when Dean massaged the thick wing bone, “You like this, Angel?”

“Mmm… yes, Dean. Don’t stop.” Cas’ face was buried into the pillows, biting his lip to keep the embarrassing sounds at bay. It was quite a tough feat, with what Dean was doing with his hands right now, “Wasn’t planning on it.”

Cas felt a soft kiss being placed on his neck. He smiled into the pillow, lifting his head up and around. The two shared a chaste kiss. No tongues… just warm lips and shared breaths. Castiel pulled away, the wet sound of lips echoing in the room. He buried his head into the pillow once again, letting out a pornstar equivalent moan as Dean tugged on a flight feather, “That feel good?”

Cas could only let out a muffled, “Mmm…” He heard Dean chuckle behind him, but nothing made sense right now other that the trail of warmth his hunter left in his wake. When Dean’s fingers found his alulas again, Cas grabbed onto the calloused fingers. A thumb ran over the feather rods lightly, oil coating his angelic thumbs.

After a few moments, his other wing received just as much attention, maybe even more. As Dean ran a hand over the last flight feather, he placed a gentle kiss between Cas’ ear. He whispered, “Now, what were you saying about taking care of me?” Cas smiled, leaning up once Dean thighs released his.

His eyes went wide once he was finally able to see Dean. All of him, no barriers between them. Dean smiled that charming smile, a devious smirk on his face, “Like what you see?” Cas just blinked owlishly, silently nodding as he stepped into Dean’s space, “I do. Very much so.”

“Good,” The press of Dean’s lips enveloped him. Cas would never, ever get tired of the taste of _Dean_. He opened his mouth, letting Cas slip his tongue alongside his. It was warm and welcoming and just simply perfect. If this was heaven, Cas would never want to leave.

He trailed kisses down Dean’s neck, paying extra attention to the erect buds on his chest. Cas’ tongue worked over each nipple just the same, licking and nipping lightly. The filthy moan his efforts received didn’t go unnoticed, Cas flattened his tongue on the bud, blowing cold air afterwards. Dean wrapped a strong hand in Cas’ unruly hair, tugging it in need, “Cas…”

Cas smiled and decided to give in to his hunter, trailing his tongue lower with each pass. He licked along each hipbone, purposely avoiding the spot Dean needed to be touched the most. He reached a hand to Dean’s backside, grabbing a handful of his ass.

A quiet yelp made its way through Cas’ throat as Dean’s grip tightened in his hair, “Sorry, sorry. Just… come on…” Cas chuckled, thinking its best to show mercy and devour the sight in front of him. He didn’t waste any time as he flattened his tongue on Dean’s base, slowly working his way to the tip. A quiet whimper sounded above him, but Cas was too concentrated on the taste of his partner.

He swirled his tongue over the tip, sucking hard. The cock in his hand pulsed with arousal as he enveloped the whole thing in his mouth. Cas bobbed his head up and down expertly, despite his lack of partners in the past. When his nose touched the blonde curls, he stayed like that for a moment. The weight in his mouth something he knew he’d come to love, to crave. It wasn’t just any weight that he wanted though, Cas wanted Dean’s cock all to himself. This may be their first time, but he hoped that many more would come.

Cas pulled off with an audible pop, looking up at his partner. Dean’s green eyes were filled with lust as he looked down at Cas, his voice rough with wonder, “Lay on the bed for me, there’s somethin’ I think you’ll like.” He nodded, lying face down on the mattress once again. Warm hands gripped his backside, but what Castiel didn’t expect was the wet warmth circle around his hole. He moaned loud, pushing further against Dean’s skilled tongue. When the wetness left him, Cas whimpered in need, “That okay, Angel?”

His head automatically nodded into the pillow, feeling Dean’s tongue circle him once more. Teeth nipped lightly at his skin, licks soothing afterwards. When more pressure was pressed against Cas’ rim, he absolutely lost all sense. The only thing he could do was moan and writhe as Dean stretched him with his tongue as much as he could. When he seemed satisfied Dean pulled away, Cas letting out a whimper for more.

He only had a moment of question before pressure was put on his oil glands. Cas moaned loud, first in pain then pleasure. Oil dripped down his back as Dean slicked his fingers up, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The oily sensation returned as Dean slid a finger along his crack, pausing at the rim. When Dean didn’t make another move, Cas whimpered and muffled into the pillow, “Stretch me already…” He arched into the touch, smiling when he heard Dean chuckle, “Just makin’ sure. Don’t wanna do somethin’ you don’t like.”

Cas let out a breathless laugh, “Trust me… I want this.” A hand caressed Cas’ hipbone sweetly as the other pressed harder, although gentle, into the pink muscle. Dean didn’t spend much time with one finger, moving quickly to the second one. He scissored his fingers slowly as Cas pushed against his hunter. Dean’s hand gripped his hipbone harder, pausing his motions, “Slow down, baby. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Cas groaned, “You won’t _hurt me_. I need more, Dean…”

That was apparently all Dean needed. He added a third finger, moving them in and out slowly at first. As he picked up the pace, Cas enjoyed it even more. Groans, whimpers, and moans muffled by the pillow. _Who knew something so strange could feel so good._

When Dean was satisfied, he slowly pulled all three fingers out. More pressure was put on his oil glands, Cas barely registering the pain anymore. He heard the wet sound of Dean slicking up his cock. _With_ my _oil… from_ my _wings…_ Dean sighed in pleasure as his hand slicked him up from base to tip. A wet hand caressed Cas’ hip, “You ready?” He nodded frantically, “ _Yes_ , Dean. Make love to me.”

The hand on his hip stilled as he heard an intake of breath, “Oh, Cas...” Dean draped himself over Cas’ back, kissing every inch of his neck. He ran a hand through Cas’ hair lovingly, the other stroking his wings lightly. Cas’ wings fluttered uselessly as Dean worshiped his skin. He turned his head, stealing a wet kiss. Someone whimpered, or moaned, but Cas wasn’t sure who.

Dean placed one last kiss on the corner of his mouth, “I love you.” His whole body paused as Cas registered what was just confessed. Dean loves him.

_Dean loves me?_

The sheets rustled as Cas attempted to switch positions, careful of his wings. They flipped so Dean was on his back, Castiel lying on him chest to chest. He studied Dean’s emerald green eyes for a few moments before leaning in to brush his lips against his. Cas pulled back with a smile, resting his forehead against Dean. _His_ Dean.

“I love you too. Always.” This time he felt Dean’s lips meet his first, kissing impossibly sweeter than they did before. Cas lifted a hand to caress Dean’s face, surprised when his fingertips met wetness. He pulled away, only to see that Dean’s eyes were glassy, “Dean… it’s okay.” His hunter let out a choked laugh, wrapping his hand around his neck, “I know… I just…” He turned his head away, avoiding eye contact.

Cas leaned in to kiss each of the salty tears away, smiling when Dean chuckled at his efforts. The angel’s magnificent wings cocooned the two, sealing them away from prying eyes by habit, despite the empty room. Once Dean collected himself, he kissed Cas senseless. The hand around his neck scratched lightly, Cas whimpering into the kiss. Dean pulled away, smiling wide, “Wanna get this show on the road?”

Cas nodded wordlessly as Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ torso, coating his hands in the sweet oil. He watched in wonder as Dean slicked up his cock, a sight he missed out on before. Dean smirked, gripping Cas thighs as he lifted him up slightly. Getting the idea, he wrapped a hand around Dean’s hard, dripping cock as he lined it up with his hole. The blunt pressure was already too much, but he lowered himself further.

The couple groaned, Cas in pain and Dean in absolute pleasure. Dean lifted his head up slightly, eyes unfocused, “Relax, baby. You good?” Cas nodded as he bit his bottom lip, lowering himself even further. His muscles stretched around Dean’s girth smoothly, pausing every inch just in case. When their hips connected, stars were the only thing Cas could see. _Ooh… this is amazing…_

He looked down at Dean in adoration. Dean’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth. It looked like Dean was on cloud 9. Cas did that. He was the one giving Dean absolute pleasure. So much that his hunter could barely open his mouth to say _move_. Cas chuckled internally as he thought, _that should be what_ I’m _saying._

Cas’ wings arched high in the air as he begun to rock forward, both men letting out moans worthy of a porn film. His rhythm was slow at first, eventually getting comfortable enough to speed it up. The headboard smacked against the wall as Cas’ hips relentlessly grinded on Dean’s cock. His back arched as he let out whimpers and moans, struggling to keep his eyes on Dean. He couldn’t help when his eyes fluttered in pleasure as his cock hit _that_ spot with every roll of Cas’ hips.

“ _Dean_ …” He rolled his hips harder, loving the sensation he felt as his back arched up, “Yeah, Cas… come on… faster…” Dean’s mouth was open in an _O,_ breathless whimpers escaping his throat. Cas leaned in to breathe Dean’s breath, lips resting lightly on his, “Dean… touch me… _yeah._ ” He moaned louder than before when Dean’s hand made contact with his neglected cock, “Dean… I’m…”

Dean kissed Cas desperately, “Let go for me, Angel.” Cas’ movements slowed as Dean’s hand went relentless on his cock, feeling the wave of pleasure reaching shore. He rocked his hips one more time, stilling as it finally crashed. His cock pulsed out warm come onto Dean’s torso as he rode out the high. Dean carefully shifted their positions, sitting up with Cas in his lap. Cas buried his face into Dean’s neck as his hips continued to lift up in search of his own high. With one suck to the neck from Castiel, Dean stilled as he let go, warm come filling Cas to the core. He rolled his hips, riding Dean down from his high.

Castiel kissed his hunter languidly, Dean pulling him to his chest as he whispered, “I love you so much” Cas smiled into his mouth, “I love you too, Dean.” He sighed as they shifted to lay on the bed, chest to chest. One wing wrapped around Dean, the man smiling lovingly as he stroked the fluffed up feathers.

They laid there in silence for a few moments before Dean looked down at the mess they made, “Can you, uh…” He gestured to the drying come on his stomach. Cas nodded silently and waved his hand, “There, all clean.” Dean smiled and pulled him closer. They both fell asleep after kissing lazily for some time, content to lay in the other’s arms. Home was something Castiel never really had before, between heaven and earth… he never really belonged. But he realized that where he really belonged was right here. In Dean Winchester’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
